Animals of the Moon
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: After being cursed, the ninja painfully discover that every night they morph into bloodthirsty animals. They must learn to control their inner beast before they hurt someone that they love...or worse. Rated T for language/blood/violence/awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my diamond swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with the announcement of my new story, but before we can begin, two things.**

**1. I just watched the Ninjago 2014 Trailer again, so let me get it out of my system...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**...Thank you.**

**2. The voting. I have decided on some animals, but not all of them. Here's what I have so far:**

**Cole-Wolf**

**Amber-Tiger**

**Zane-Snow Leopard**

**I need ideas for Kai, Jay and Lloyd. They need to be animals among the lines of the other three. A carnivore, something vicious, not like a bear, but like a panther or something. During the awaiting results, I will start typing the first chapter while also working on When Dimensions Collide.**

**Just send in your ideas through the reviews, and hopefully the first chapter will be up soon :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

"Come on guys! Hurry!"

The ninja were running as fast as they could out of a glittering cave. Each one of them tired, scared, and pants full of-nevermind.

"Amber, cover us!"

Amber was running so fast, her feet/hands were barely touching the ground

"I can't! I've reached my shot limit!"

A ball of energy was shot at the six, all of them screamed and managed to run faster to avoid it. Jay was panting like crazy, he was unable to breathe.

"There's the exit! We're almost there!"

"_No OnE mAy LeAvE uNtIl ThE pUnIsHmEnT iS bEsToWeD!"_

Amber roared

"You're a psycho path!"

"_No OnE mAy LEAVE!"_

A barrier covered the cave entrance, and the ninja slammed right into it a full speed. They bounced off and landed hard on the rock floor. Each ninja moaned in pain. A glowing blue and white creature hovered over them, it's red eyes stared into their souls.

"_YoU hAvE tReSpAsSeD iN mY cAvE, nOw YoU sHaLl TaKe YoUr PuNiShMeNt! HaVe At ThEm LaDs!"_

The ninja were blinded by a large white light, the only thing they could hear was whooshing and some faint roaring. Then their worlds went black.

* * *

**There's kind of the prologue of my story. It's like Doctor Who, I throw a bunch of confusing random crap at you that makes no sense until later on in the story...aren't prologues great? XD**

**Send in reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3 Animal results

**The results are in and I have made my decisions on the animals.**

**Cole: Wolf**

**Amber: Tiger**

**Zane: Snow Leopard**

**Kai: Coyote**

**Lloyd: Panther (I chose this because panther's eyes are REALLY green and it reminded me of him)**

**Jay: Cheetah**

**Thank you for the ideas everyone and chapter 2 will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4: We Don't Remember

The ninja awoke to a sight of the morning sun. Each moaned in pain and confusion, then screamed when they realized they were looking at the sun. They were laying on the main deck of the Bounty, and it felt like they've been there for awhile. Their backs ached to high heavens. Lloyd sat up first, he did it slowly and held his head.

"What...what happened?"

The others sat up as well. Cole shook his head

"I don't remember. Did we fall asleep on the deck again. Damn it Amber, I told you it was a bad idea to drink all that cheese!"

"I drank under a lethal dose!"

"What is going on?"

Everyone looked up at Sensei, bamboo stick in his hand. He did not look pleased

"Where did you all go last night? I was worried sick when you didn't come back after one in the morning!"

Zane nodded

"We are truly sorry Sensei, but none of us seem to have no memory of the events that occurred last night. We happened to find ourselves resting on the Bounty main deck. Once again, we apologize deeply."

"Always leave it up to Zane to apologize."

"Shut up Jay. Sensei, as team leader, I take full responsibility of what happened last night. You may bestow the punishment...er whatever."

Sensei was silent for a couple of minutes, then spoke with a thoughtful voice

"You six are always getting yourselves into more than you can handle. There will be no punishment, you can thank Zane for that."

Jay thought for a second

"If you did give us a punishment, what would this one be?"

Sensei pointed to every ninja

"No hot sauce drinking."

Kai gasped

"No sleeping in on the weekends."

Cole gasped

"No inventing."

Jay gasped

"No comic books."

Lloyd gasped

"No meditating."

Zane didn't gasp, but had a shocked look on his face

"And no video games, killing, or blowing things up."

Amber fell on the floor like she had fainted, the she whispered

"Thank you Zane, you have prevented me from dying."

* * *

The ninja decided to go into their room and change into some fresh ninja outfits for the day. Amber was in there as well, she didn't care about changing in front of four guys and her brother, and the others didn't mind either. Her wings practically blocked her upper half. But is still didn't stop Lloyd from glancing at her a few times.

Cole finished putting his kimono on, then sat on his bed

"So, none of you remember what happened last night?"

They all said in unison

"No."

Amber wrapped her kimono top around her

"And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one wonder what the hell happened."

Kai shook his head

"Nope. But we need to find out soon."

Lloyd broke out of another Amber trance

"Maybe we should just take this day to collect ourselves. Just settle down and gather ourselves together."

Zane nodded

"That is a very good idea, we should all settle down before exploring our whereabouts from last night."

Cole stood up

"Then it's settled, come on, let's go play Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Turns out, Cole had forgotten his black tie belt, and his pants fell around his ankles. Everyone in the room laughed, Amber took a picture.

* * *

After a long day of playing video games, the ninja made their way into bed. Amber perched on her banister that had many claw marks on it. She even had a bucket full of-nevermind.

Everyone was sound asleep fairly quickly. Everything seemed quiet...until the moonlight poured in thought the window. Cole, who had fallen asleep first, began to twitch slightly. He was making small whining noises, and even a small

"hoowwwl"

The others began to do the same. Each of them giving out small growls and half roars. After that (and a few other things), all the 'ninja' jumped out the window.

* * *

The ninja were yet again in their beds, but were awoken by a scream. Everyone quickly got up and ran into the hallway, where a freaked out Nya was standing. Jay ran to her, and she quickly hugged him.

"Nya, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Go look on the main deck!"

The ninja quickly ran to the main deck o the Bounty, where Sensei was standing with a bewildered look in this face. The ninja gasped at the sight that they saw.

The Bounty was covered in claw streaks and bloody paw prints. And in the middle of all that, was a wildebeest carcass.

* * *

**Oh yeah, things are gettin' started up in here!**

**...Wait what?**

**Nevermind, check out my profile page for a funny pole that I made randomly sort of. **

**Send in reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dedicated to Brian Griffin

Everyone stared in disgust at the wildebeest carcass laying on the main deck of the Bounty. Kai actually ran to the side and threw up, softly cursing between breaths. Even Cole was starting to turn pale, then he turned to Amber

"What did you do!?"

"What, you think I did this? Well I didn't! Besides, those aren't my paw prints! Wasn't me...but I wouldn't mind finishing off for whoever it was..."

Sensei observed the bloody red paw prints that were imprinted on the floor. The were only a few hours old, still slightly wet.

"Hm...there is something odd about these prints."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"After scanning the paw prints"

Zane stepped forward

"These are from several carnivore animals."

Lloyd shrugged

"So, maybe a pack of wolves happened to eat their dinner here."

"No, I mean _several_ carnivore animals, as in some of a different species."

Amber growled

"They better have not marked their territory here! Do you have any idea how many bottles of water I drank to-"

"Nevermind that! What kind of animals do you mean Zane?" Kai asked getting over his sickness.

"Let's see..."

Zane scanned the paw prints

"Wolf, Coyote-"

"So basic forest predators?"

"Tiger, panther, snow leopard, and cheetah."

Jay's shoulders dropped

"Oh..."

Cole put a hand on his waist

"What the hell!? A tiger!? Cheetah!? Snow leopard!? What are those doing in mountain forest!?"

Sensei slammed his stick slightly on the ground

"The first thing we have to deal with at the moment is this mess. Boys, get the mops and clean this floor. Amber-"

He motioned his hand towards the wildebeest

"Have at it and dispose of it."

Amber licked her lips and gave a vicious grin

"Whatever ya' say Sensei! Hahaha!"

She bit onto the the wildebeest's tail and started dragging it off

"I won't be long."

* * *

The others had finished mopping up all the blood, but they could do nothing about the scratch marks. Cole dumped the water out of the mop buckets over the edge. He heard someone scream and Amber climbed over the edge...soaked. She growled and socked Cole in the arms. Cole moaned in pain and held his arm.

"I don't like getting wet Cole. If my head is wet, I can't breathe fire."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Watch what you say, cause your stones are next in line for pain."

"Nevermind, carry on."

The other four ninja were just sitting around. Kai stretched

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Jay waved his hand

"Ooh! I know! We can watch the newest Family Guy!"

Lloyd smiled

"Yeah, I heard that "you don't want to miss this one."

"Alright, Let's go!"

* * *

_"You gave me a wonderful life. I love you."_

Everyone in the room was crying their eyes out. Even Zane was silently crying in his arms. Jay yelled

"Brian! No!"

Amber grabbed him and they both cried into each other.

Sensei walked passed the room

"Why is everyone crying?"

Kai said in between sobs

"Brian...is...dead!"

Sensei's eyes went wide

"If you would...excuse me..."

* * *

After crying for about twenty minutes, the ninja went to bed early. Jay continued to sob a little in his pillow. Lloyd held up a box of tissues

"Take em' if you need em'"

Everyone grabbed a tissue

Kai blew

Cole blew

Jay blew

Zane blew

Amber farted

"Whoa! Well, it made the same nosie."

Everyone laughed, then went to their beds.

* * *

Everything had become silent again. Moonlight poured through the window, and Cole started twitching.

* * *

**You're probably confused about what happened in this chapter, so let me explain:**

**In the 14 year old cartoon: Family Guy, one of the five main characters, Brian Griffin (the talking dog), was cut from the show and killed. He was ran over by a car while setting up a hockey rink for Stewie. The Griffins took him to the vet and he died on the operating table, and FOX replaced him with a new dog, Vinnie. FOX said that Brian and Stewie were too equal to each other when it came to smarts. Brian is book smart while Stewie is science smart. They said they wanted Stewie to have a companion with "street smarts" so they came up with Vinnie. Stewie without Brian is like:**

**The ninja without Sensei**

**Ratchet without Clank**

**Lyrics without music**

**A heart with no beat**

**I was so upset, I cried for a half hour at least. I grew up with Family Guy, and Brian being killed from the show hurt me on a personal level. In fact, as we speak, they are remaking the opening to have Vinnie in it. So I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Brian, and all the times he made me laugh over the years**

**Rest in Peace**

**Brian Griffin**

**1999-2013**

**Amberdiamondswords, signing off. **


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Beasts

Cole's eyes burst open, they were blue and harsh. He got up from his bed and got on all fours. He began to tense up and he yelled slightly as he started to tremble. His skin began to split and morph into fur. His ears stretched into furry pointed and dog like. His nose shifted forward into a snout with a black nose and sharp teeth. His hands and feet stretched into paws with sharp claws. Fur ran down his back and ended at the tip of a tail.

He had became a wolf.

He laughed

"Haha, much better...alright lads, wake up! _Hooowwl!"_

All the ninja got up and did the exact same thing that Cole did.

Lloyd formed the shape of a panther.

Kai into a coyote.

Jay into a cheetah.

Zane into a snow leopard.

And Amber into a tiger.

'Jay' yawned

"Man, it is good to be outta there. Hey Alpha, when can we just the souls of these hosts or whatever."

Alpha, the wolf, growled slightly

"We were told by master not to do anything like that until we are ordered to. Is everyone here? Zephyr, I know you're here..."

The cheetah yawned

"Beta?"

The coyote gave a small mean grunt

"Acero?"

The panther hissed with his glowing bright green eyes

"Nix?"

The snow leopard gave a _'raawr'_

"And Xenia?"

The tiger growled and bared teeth. Zephyr slid up right next to her

"Ya' know, we're hunting caribou tonight. Maybe I'll share mine with you."

Xenia growled

"You mean I'll share _mine _with _you."_

"Aw come on girl, don't be like that."

"Back off."

Alpha barked at them

"Shut it you two!"

Xenia growled at Zephyr, who started back away. Alpha pointed his snout to the window

"The moon is up, time to feed. Beta comes with me. I want Acero with Xenia and Zephyr with Nix, got it? We will meet on this ship's deck with our kill."

The other animals growled as a response. Alpha barked

"Move out!"

Acero ran next to Xenia

"Think you can keep up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Alpha and Beta barked at each other, then went out the window. Nix growled

"No stopping to eat groundhogs this time."

"Hahaha, don't be ridiculous...wait are you serious?"

The other four went out the window, leaving the room completely empty.

* * *

**So those are the animal's names**

**Wolf- Alpha**

**Coyote- Beta**

**Cheetah- Zephyr (Zef-er)**

**Panther- Acero (Ace-row)**

**Snow Leopard- Nix**

**Tiger- Xenia (Za-nye-ya)**

**Fun Fact: Nix is latin for "snow" so that's why I picked it for the snow leopard.**

**Send in review, vote on my poll, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


End file.
